globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vereinigtes Königreich
wird auch (meist Großbritannien, Britannien oder nach dem zentralen Teilgebiet England genannt thumb|Abschiedsfoto zum [[Brexit|BrExit 2016 ]]Fläche: 242.495 km² auf den Inseln im Nordwesten Europas Bevölkerung: 64,5'''97 Mio. Hauptstadt: London Staatsoberhaupt: Königin Elizabeth II. Regierungschef: David Cameron (seit …… bis ……) ---- Es folgt eine Chronologie / '''Timeline of British History thumb (5000 BC - c. 100 BC) Britain before the Romans came: stone, bronze, iron ages, construction of stonehenge, earthworks ... Roman Britain (55 BC - 410 AD) From Julius Caesar's first attempt at conquest to the final days of Roman administration in Britain: rebellion, subjugation, advent of Christianity, barbarian invasions, withdrawal. Very early British Kingdoms (410 - 598) After the Roman influence ceased, the activities of the British people: westward movement, intrigues & alliances, power struggles, explosion of missionary activities, plague, Saxon invasions. Early British Kingdoms (599 - 937) Continuing activities of the British people: further westward movement, more intrigues & alliances, more power struggles, more Saxon invasions, religious strife with Roman Catholicism. Anglo Saxon England (597 - 687) The coming of St. Augustine, triumph of Rome-oriented Christianity, Saxon control of island, rise of Mercia, Offa's Dyke. Anglo Saxon England (688 - 801) Rise of Wessex, King Ine establishes his law, Venerable Bede, Viking invasions. Anglo Saxon England (802 - 898) Triumph of Egbert, development of Wessex dynasty, Viking wars, Alfred the Great, St. Swithun, Peace of Wedmore, the Danelaw. Anglo Saxon England (899 - 977) Athelstan, St. Dunstan, growth of monasteries, more Viking wars, Battle of Brunanburh Anglo Saxon England (978 - 1066) Aethelred the Unready, Danegeld, Danes gain English crown, Edward the Confessor, rise of the Godwins, Westminster Abbey, Harold and William at Hastings. Medieval Britain (1066 - 1487) Conquest, consolidation, feudal system, Magna Carta, codification of laws, individual rights, Welsh & Scottish wars, murder of a king, Black Plague, Hundred Years War, Peasant's Revolt, religious unrest, Princes in the Tower, Wars of the Roses. Life and Reign of Queen Elizabeth I. (1533 - 1603) The life and dramatic reign of a woman who must be considered to be in the top rank of English monarchs. The Reformation & Restoration Period (1486 - 1689) Emergence of Britain into modern era: rise of Tudors, Dissolution of Monasteries, religious struggles, discovery, Elizabeth 1, unification of Scottish & English crown, overthrow and restoration of monarchy. The Age of Empire (1689 - 1901) Bill of Rights, limits on monarchy, political awakening, war with colonies, expansion of empire, Gothic revival, industrial revolution, scientific development, literary & artistic golden age. Arthurian History & Legend (63 AD - 1090) History of Arthurian (5 & 6th century) Britain and beginning of development of the legend: Saxon wars, Ambrosius, Vortigern, Mt. Badon, Mordred, Camlann, heroic poems, British chronicles, adoption of Arthur by Saxons. Arthurian History & Legend (1125 - 1485) Expansion of legend, more fuel for the fire: French romancers, burial cross, William of Malmesbury, Geoffrey of Monmouth, Holy Grail, growth of Joseph of Arimathea legend, Malory. Mittelalter bis in die Neuzeit Arthurian History & Legend (1533 - 1998) Explosion of legend in more modern times: skepticism over Geoffrey of Monmouth's history, Leland, Spenser, pre-Raphaelite painters, Victorian poets, films, books, TV, scholarship, new age www * * . [[Kategorie:GB]